Sold
by The-Missing-Paige
Summary: Edward Elric has a dream that he can give up his alchemic abilities to get his brother's body back. Just after doing so, he mysteriously disappears for months, only to be found in a whorehouse, having been sold into sexual slavery. He may be safe, but so many questions remain: who sold him, why won't Ed talk to anyone about it, and can he recover?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, or any related characters.**

**WARNING:**** This fanfic will, in later chapters, contain graphic descriptions of violence and rape. If this will be too much for you to handle, please do not read. **

* * *

Father paced back in forth in front of two of his homunculi, regarding them with curiosity. Envy and Pride were both fine creations, exceptionally powerful. But lately Father had been entertaining a thought…Envy could shape shift, taking on the appearance of whoever he pleased. And Pride, aside from having the ability to attack from the shadows, could take control of beings such as the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother, beings who contained shadows inside.

So what would happen if he combined them?

"Pride, Envy." He addressed the two homunculi, finally, pausing in front of them. "I have a plan of sorts. An experiment, yes, but should it succeed…well, who knows what advantages we could gain?"

"What're you talking about?" Envy whined, flipping his hair back. Oh, Envy. So impatient, so harsh even in his words.

"The two of you are powerful, effortlessly deadly on your own. What do you think would happen if you two came together?" Father held up his hand to prevent either of them from responding. "_I _am particularly interested in what would happen by combining your shapeshifting, Envy, and your ability to control, Pride."

Both of the homunculi grinned at their maker, slowly, before glancing at each other. The possibilities shone in their eyes.

"So you intend to combine us?" Pride asked, staring at Envy with his strangely emotionless eyes.

"Yes."

Almost before the word was out of his mouth, Pride attacked, shooting his shadows at Envy, pinning the other homunculus to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" He shouted, ripping his own arms in order to escape, red light crackling around the wounds. Envy glared, jumping back as Pride continued his assault. "The fuck are you doing, Pride!?"

"I'm going to consume you, obviously."

Envy seemed about to respond, either by insulting Pride or smacking him, but then—

"Stop!" Father commanded, booming voice echoing around the underground room. Though both of the homunculi owneds rather rough personalities, they did as he commanded.

"I have another way to combine the two of you."

Without another word of explanation, Father walked up to the pair, thrusting his hands into their chests. He pulled out their stones, ignoring their screams of pain, and, perhaps, outrage, absorbing back the pride and envy he had rid himself of long ago.

It didn't matter. He wouldn't be keeping the pesky sins for long.

Closing his eyes in concentration, Father cast the sins and their matching stones back out of his body, using some of his own life force to allow them a new, physical form.

When he opened his eyes, he was rather displeased with what he saw. Though this new homunculus would, undoubtedly, be powerful, it was not at all an attractive being.

The homunculus looked like a miniature version of Envy's true form, a green monster scuttling round the floor as it got its bearings. However, instead of people hanging off the sides, it had holes, with Pride's sharp, dangerous shadows sneaking out.

The new homunculus shook its head roughly. "Ugh," it spoke in Envy's voice. That was worrying; neither Envy nor Pride should have remained a dominant force. "Let me fix this."

He shape shifted, rising up in a more humanoid form. Evidently, Pride possessed some degree of control as well, for the resulting form did not look exactly as Envy had. The hair was darker, almost black, and though the locks were wild as ever, they were much shorter. The homunculus himself was closer to Pride's height than Envy's, and was clothed in a slightly less revealing outfit than the latter usually preferred. The shadows were no longer explicitly visible, though occasionally the homunculus's edges flickered with suspicious blackness.

The homunculus paused, eyes vacant, seeming to be directing his attention inward.

"Well," Father asked, "how does it feel?"

"Confusing." This time the homunculus spoke in a double voice, echoing hauntingly. Evidently, the two had indeed bonded properly. "But…powerful."

"Have you any idea what you can do?"

"Control dreams, I should think," he grinned maliciously. "Control people, even. Shift reality, perhaps."

Father allowed himself a small, dangerous smile. "Excellent."

He stood. "Go, now. Go and take care of the Fullmetal Alchemist. How you do it is up to you. Both of your previous personalities could think of something horrific enough, so I'm sure you can too; I don't care what it is, so long as it destroys him."

The mouth shifted, becoming oversized, literally splitting the face with a wicked grin. "Yes, Father."

* * *

_Edward was at the Gate once more, standing next to his brother's body. Desperately, he pulled on Al's arm, willing to try anything to get him his body back, including force. _

_"You cannot help him that way," a voice spoke, echoing around and around the blank area. _

_Edward whipped around, seeing no one. The voice was strange, seeming to overlap and mimic itself—certainly not the voice that normally spoke to him in this realm. _

_"How can I, then?" Perhaps this new voice would hold the key, would know how to do it!_

_"You must offer up your ability to use alchemy." _

_"What?" But the voice did not answer, having said what was necessary. "Give up my alchemy…"_

* * *

Edward awoke suddenly, his eyes snapping open, though he remained still in bed. He stared across the room at Alphonse, trapped in that suit of armor.

He had had that dream before, where he tried to help Al. The only thing was, this was the first time he had heard that voice, actually had an idea of what to do.

It wasn't hard to choose what to do, to decide to give the suggestion a shot, no matter how farfetched the possibility of success was. It wasn't a choice, really. He would gladly give anything up, even his ability to do alchemy, to get his brother back the way he should be.

Silently, Ed reached over to a side table, grabbing a piece of charcoal with which to draw the required circle on his sheets, the circle that would take him to the Gate of Truth.

Softly, softly, he clapped, placing his hands on the tiny circle.

This time, outside of a dream, Edward faced the same being he always did at the Gate. He spoke: "I have an exchange to make. My alchemy for my brother's body."

The being laughed, black particles dancing around its white form. "You're a clever one, Edward Elric."

Black hands, tiny and numerous, shot out from the Gate. For a moment, Ed was afraid he was being taken, before he saw them dragging in a second Gate Edward that had been positioned behind himself.

And then he was back in his room.

And Alphonse was there, in his own body.

"Al!" Edward cried, both shocked and overjoyed that the suggestion of a dream had worked out. But there was something strange about his brother, a certain, peculiar darkness in the normally warm eyes. Could it just be his condition, which, as Ed saw now, was abysmal?

"Al?"

* * *

Much to everyone's surprise, the next morning Al barreled into Colonel Mustang's office at Central Headquarters.

"Fullmet—wait, you're not Edward—"

"Who—is that _you_, Al!?"

"You've got a body again?"

"How did that happen?"

"Nevermind that!" Alphonse shouted, silencing Mustang's team. His cheeks were sunken, his hair a mess, and his body frail, Edward's borrowed clothes loose on him, but his voice remained strong. "Edward's gone missing!"


	2. Chapter 2

Al, as always, entered Roy Mustang's office first thing in the morning. Roy couldn't help but sigh. It wasn't that he didn't want to see the kid—actually, he and Alphonse had gotten fairly close during the search—but that every morning Alphonse asked the same question.

"Any news of Ed, Colonel?"

And as always, Roy had to tell him, "No, sorry Al, there hasn't been anything yet today…"

Just like he had every morning for the past three months. And just like every other morning, Alphonse walked out of his office without another word, hiding his eyes from Roy.

Roy ran a hand over his face. He knew the disappearance of his brother had been tough for Al, especially considering he had gotten his body back the same day Edward vanished. The kid was worried that maybe, just maybe, Ed had given himself up for his body.

Roy didn't believe that, somehow. The Fullmetal Alchemist could have sacrificed himself long ago; why would he decide to do so that particular night? No, Edward was out there somewhere, Roy was certain of it. Not that they had found even the slightest hint of his presence, despite going so far as putting out public bulletins asking for information.

Roy groaned. The investigation had been hard on him, too. Despite acting like a real ass most of the time, he genuinely cared for every member of his team, Ed included. Roy never thought he would miss taunting the short alchemist and listening to him rant so much as he did now.

The phone rang, causing Roy to sigh in exasperation. He picked up the phone. "Colonel Mustang."

A heavy, slurred voice answered him. "'S'this where'm s'posed to call for that missin kid? Blondie?"

Roy sat up straight in his chair, almost dropping the phone in surprise. "Yes, do you know anything?"

"Saw him m'self not ten minutes 'go. Not close up, but through a wind'w. Shady lookin house 'round the outskirts of Central, nearby all them pubs…"

Working hard to control his breathing, Roy pushed for more. "Yes, I know the area, continue."

"'nyway, I don' know _nothin_' personally, but I hear that place's a whorehouse. Saw him in there jus' before a man close' the curtains. I don' think he wassa customer." The man hung up.

Roy's heart sunk to the floor and below. Should he get his hopes up, Al's hopes up, on the word of a man who was clearly drunk? Or, should he consider the worse alternative: that Edward was indeed in that house…being used.

Clenching his teeth, Roy headed out the door to gather his team. Prostitution wasn't something he worried about, exactly, as long as the man or woman was selling him- or her_self_. And Ed, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, wouldn't do that.

So it must be against his will.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! I want guns, fully loaded, and extra rounds for everyone. Falman, call up some extra troops. Everyone else, that includes you, Alphonse, prepare for a raid. We got us a whorehouse, with probable captives being held and abused…and a possible sighting of Fullmetal."

Everyone stood stock still for a moment, disbelief on their faces. After so long without hearing anything about Ed, how could this be possible?

"Move!" Roy barked. His team leaped into action.

* * *

In the car on the way across Central, Roy filled everyone in on the rules. "This is a rescue mission. Primary target is Edward Elric, whom I will be retrieving myself. Do not engage him; if he's been through what we think he has, he might be violent. Got that?" Affirmatives came across the radio. "Good. Anyone else who is being harmed, take them out too. Anyone participating in sexual assault is to be arrested immediately. If someone draws a weapon on you, or attacks you, you may use self defense and kill if necessary."

They pulled up down the street from the target building. "Clear?" Roy asked, preparing to exit.

"Clear!" came the responding radio shout. They went in.

Chaos ensued immediately as the military kicked in the house's front door. In the front room, everyone was at least partially clothed, and Roy's reinforcements took care of that while he went to look in the rooms.

The man on the phone hadn't said what room Ed had been in, but Roy was focusing on those that had windows facing the street.

The first door he kicked in led to an empty room, and he exited hurriedly. The second door held only a victim, clutching her blankets in fear. Roy stated simply, "Someone will be up here shortly to assist you. You're going to be fine," and left.

Roy ran up a flight of stairs, and headed to his third room. He kicked in the door.

And there he was. Edward Elric, in the flesh, lying on the bed…

And being assaulted by a fat, naked man.

Roy held up his fingers, ready to snap. "Get the fuck off of him, asshole."

The man looked up, saw that Roy held no gun, and resumed his work. Enraged, barely holding himself in check, Roy snapped, causing a small burst of fire to head right for the man's crotch.

He screamed, falling to the floor.

Roy beckoned in reinforcements to handcuff him. He kicked the still-writhing man once. "That's what you deserve, dickhead."

With that, Roy turned to Ed.

The boy was, in short, pitiful. He lay there, gasping, with tears running down his cheeks though his eyes remained disturbingly vacant. He didn't bother to cover himself with the sheets on the bed he lay upon. Bruises and cuts littered his body, which had softened since he disappeared, and his automail arm was missing, having been yanked out without grace; rather than the port being wide open, tangled wires sprouted from it. One thing was for sure, he was not going to get violent any time soon.

"Oh, Ed…" Roy whispered, walking over to the bed. "Can you stand?"

Edward looked at him, fear in his eyes. Didn't he recognize Roy?

"Ed, it's me…I know, it's weird for me to call you that, unofficial for once, but it's still Roy. Colonel Mustang. Remember?"

Edward just fisted his remaining hand in the sheets, drawing his knees in feebly. The look of a scared animal remained on his face.

Roy, rather discouraged by these results, bent in to pick the blonde up; he clearly wasn't capable, whether mentally or physically, of moving himself. He placed his hands under Edward's back and knees.

"No!" the boy gasped, so suddenly that Roy almost dropped him. "No more," he moaned, straining away from Roy's body.

This was beginning to become a desperate situation. "Ed, I've got to get you out of here. And," he added, seeing the bloodstain on the bed where Edward had lain. "I _know_ you can't walk right now."

"Don't touch me!" he half-shouted, following with a whimpered repeat of the sentiment.

"Ed," Roy murmured, walking out of the room. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe."

The boy in his arms snorted, a wet, pathetic sound that was probably supposed to impress Roy. "Say that every time, then I've got a dick up my ass." Edward began to sob. "_Please_ no more, don't touch me, I don't _like _it…" he repeated this mantra down the stairs and out the building.

However, despite the fact that he clearly didn't want to be in Roy's arms (now covered with a spare, clean blanket), he didn't seem to want to leave either. When Roy tried to hand him off to a younger officer to be escorted to the hospital, Ed positively shrieked, "Don't you _fucking_ touch me!" and shied away from the outstretched arms.

It seemed Edward at least preferred Roy's touch, perhaps because he _did _remember him. In that case, Roy would just have to take the alchemist to the hospital himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed as though Roy had just barely sat down in the waiting room after taking Edward to the back when a nurse came running up to him. "Colonel, sir! Please come quickly!" she gasped, hair flying in every direction.

Alarmed, Roy stood and jogged behind her as she flew back down the sterile halls in the direction she had just come from. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's the boy you brought in, Edward Elric." She opened the door to his examination room, and no further explanation was necessary.

Three doctors circled the bed warily, while a third was sitting on his rump, having been just placed there by a vicious kick from Edward's automail foot. Each of the standing doctors held needles, and Roy had a sneaking suspicion that they contained something a bit more powerful than your typical anesthetic. Edward himself was red-faced, panting, limbs tensed and ready to strike again if necessary.

"What's going on here?" Roy demanded.

The doctor on the floor spoke up in a gasp. "We went to treat his wounds, when he started screaming at us to not touch him. We tried to explain that we wanted to help, but he was getting violent, so we brought out a tranquilizer. Then he kicked me in the stomach!"

Roy sighed, placing his fingers on his forehead. "This boy has been held against his will in a whorehouse for the past three months. How do you think he would react to people prodding at him?"

The doctors remained silent, shuffling in embarrassment at being told of their collective mistake. He signaled for them to leave. They could come back after he calmed Edward down.

"Hey, Ed. Is it okay if I sit here, on the edge of the bed? Just sit here, that's all."

Wary still, the boy nodded. Roy sat, careful not to touch him. "You're hurt, Ed."

"No shit," he whispered back.

Roy couldn't help but admire the fact that Edward could still have some attitude, after what he had been through. "I meant physically. You've got cuts and bruises everywhere and…I know you're bleeding rectally. I saw the stain on the sheet in that place, not to mention it didn't stop when I picked you up—my gloves are covered in blood. We need to fix you up so it doesn't hurt as bad, or become a serious issue." He dared to bring his hand up and place it on the blonde's shoulder. Edward flinched, but did not shy away.

"Look," he murmured finally. "I—I know they at least _might_ want to help me. But I'm so scared…so scared…" he looked about to cry, and with good reason.

"What are you scare of, Ed? I know you've been through some terrible things, but you should know these doctors aren't like the people who did that to you."

Edward turned over, grimacing as he did. A faint cry escaped his lips as he tried to settle in a position that wouldn't harm his damaged rear-end. Looking out the window, he spoke. "You know, sometimes you just can't tell…" he sighed. "Roy?"

"Yes?"

"I have to trust someone at some point again, don't I?" Ed didn't wait for a response. "If I'm going to be able to trust anyone…it'll be you. If I can't trust you, there's no one I can turn to."

This was surprising. "What makes you think that?"

Edward was shaking now, and Roy rubbed his back, just the upper portion, slowly, but all the boy would do was shake his head. "You're a jackass, but you're kinda like a mentor. You've been there since I got in the army, gave me the idea of becoming a State Alchemist in the first place, and—it doesn't matter," he whispered, cutting himself off. "You're sure the doctors won't hurt me?"

"I promise they will take good care of you."

Edward grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it, breathing deeply before letting out a mumbled, "Okay."

Roy got up, and was crossing to the door to admit the doctors back in when Alphonse came through. "Hello, Colonel. Might I have a minute alone with Ed?"

Frankly, Roy was impressed that he had even _asked_, considering how happy he must be that Ed was back. However, the blonde's health had to come first. "Al, he's about to see some doctors. Maybe after?"

"But," Alphonse pouted, "I just want to see my big brother!" With that, he gave Ed a close-eyed, million watt smile. Roy turned to the boy on the bed, startled by the look of sheer terror on his face.

Despite this expression, Edward, voice shaking, said, "It's okay, Roy. Just for a minute."

Without a word, Roy left the room. He stood outside the door, but could not make out any voices inside.

Something was very wrong. Ed should not have looked that way when he saw Al. And the whole _building_ should be able to hear Alphonse crying in delight at having his brother back.

Roy would have to look into this.

* * *

Once Roy left, Alphonse dropped his innocent brother act.

"Hello, _Brother_," he said nastily. "You know, you weren't supposed to be found."

Edward couldn't help but shiver, clutching his blankets. What he was experiencing in that moment was beyond fury, beyond terror…beyond comprehension.

"But, what's done is done…" Al sighed, glaring at Ed. He strode toward the bed, grabbing him by the throat. "Listen to me. You tell _anyone_, _especially _Mustang that _I_ was the one who sold you, and I can personally guarantee that you will disappear again. And you will go through that torture again, only a hundred times worse. You've heard the expression, 'rip someone a new asshole?' One more hole means one more man at a time, Brother. And I'll make sure you have a _ballroom_ full of hungry, _lustful_ men—women too, if they like—to cater to if anyone finds out." Edward didn't answer, so Alphonse shook him. "Are we _clear_?"

Ed nodded frantically. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone. He would never go through that again…

Al released him. "Good."

Roy popped back into the room, taking in Edward Elric's face as he desperately tried to hold back tears, and Al's careful expression of sorrow. "I think it's about time Ed got himself fixed up, Al," he said slowly.

"I agree, Colonel," Alphonse said, voice trembling. "Poor Brother is really traumatized, and the first step to fixing that is healing his exterior wounds."

And Al left, throwing one last threatening look back at Ed when Roy couldn't see.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy saw Alphonse on the way to Edward's room.

"Hey, Al, I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure thing, Colonel." Alphonse stopped, waiting for him to speak.

Roy had been looking for the younger Elric brother all day. Eventually, he had decided to visit Ed (and try to convince him to leave the hospital—the boy seemed scared to do so) before continuing his search. However, now that he had Al in front of him, Roy couldn't seem to say what he needed to. "I just…wanted to know if Ed was talking to you?"

Alphonse seemed confused by his question, his brow wrinkling. "What do you mean?"

"I mean has he told you anything about what happened to him?"

Al's face flickered, too fast for Roy to catch the emotion that had stolen across it. "No," Alphonse said slowly, "he doesn't say much to me at all, actually."

Roy sighed. "I was afraid of that. He talks to me, but…it seems he doesn't engage anyone else." Al was silent. "Well," he pushed, finding himself irritated, "doesn't that concern you just a little?"

To his great surprise, Alphonse merely shrugged, his face blank. "I suppose so. There's nothing much we can do though."

"What's _wrong_ with you, Al?" Roy half-shouted, a grimace on his face. How could the kid who had so adored his older brother be this apathetic? "He's your _brother_!"

Al glared at him, a surprisingly cold look. "You think I don't know that? What am I supposed to do if he won't talk to me, Colonel?"

"It used to be you would do anything for Ed."

"Who said I wouldn't anymore?"

"You sure don't act like it."

Roy and Al stared at each other for a heartbeat before the latter turned abruptly, stalking off.

Roy took a few deep breaths. What was _wrong_ with that kid? What had changed him so? Whatever it was, Roy couldn't let it get to him now. He had to see Edward, and he wasn't going to let himself be irritable just because of Alphonse.

When Roy entered the room, Ed was nervously toying with his hair, sitting cross-legged on his hospital bed. With a shock, he realized Edward had his automail arm back.

"Hey, Ed," he said, sitting down next to, but not touching, the boy as he always did. "Winry already come up?"

"No," he mumbled. Roy frowned. Sure, Ed was still sullen most of the time, and always nervous, but the boy seemed especially subdued today.

Roy merely stared at Edward until the blonde glanced up at him. He gestured for him to explain. "I…didn't want her to come to Central." Ed seemed to say this with great difficulty.

"Why?" Roy had thought they were friends, that maybe seeing Winry would help…

The boy swallowed, looking vaguely nauseous. "I can't explain. Just, trust me; it might not have been safe." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I got this from the automail guy here."

This revelation was rather disturbing—Edward apparently didn't trust _anyone_, except maybe Roy himself. Roy didn't know _why_ that might be, but decided not to push that issue right away. He had something else he had to get out of the boy.

"Look, Ed…what I'm about to ask you is going to be hard. But I have to get a statement from you—you can't imagine how much I had to argue to be allowed to give you a week. I need to know what happened to you."

Edward's eyes grew wide, and he stared at Roy, shaking slightly. "You _know_ what happened to me," he whispered.

"I know," Roy said, dying to comfort the boy but knowing better than to touch him. "But only vaguely. I need to you tell me, with as much detail as you can."

Roy had always been impressed by Ed's ability to control himself, but was surprised to see the blonde close his eyes, and begin to speak, after a short pause, in a hushed monotone. "I…guess it started when I fixed Al. I traded my alchemy for his body—which turned out to be really shitty timing. I could only defend myself to a certain extent…"

So that was how Alphonse had gotten his body back. Roy had wondered. It also explained how the Fullmetal Alchemist had been weak enough to be kidnapped.

Here Edward paused. "There was a guy," he said finally. "He came at me, and I was surprised and…he beat me. I was unconscious. When I woke up, I was tied up, and naked, kneeling in front of a different man. The first one took some money, and then I was dragged into that house."

A single sob, angry and pained, escaped the boy. "He _sold_ me." Again, Ed miraculously calmed himself down. "That first week I had to be tied up constantly. I was still strong enough to try to fight the men—sometimes women, too—off and sometimes they would drug me. The first time they…_raped_ me, I was just angry. He was huge…it hurt so bad…"

Roy found himself feeling a little queasy. Sure, it wasn't his first time hearing about these sorts of events, but to think of Edward in that situation…

"After that first week, I think the owner was fed up with having to work so hard to get people in me. So…he arranged an event."

Edward gulped, his voice dropping so low that Roy had to lean in to hear the boy. "He drugged me, again, and when I woke up I was in a larger room, tied up on the floor. He looked me in the eye, told me it was a good thing I was awake, because he had customers waiting and he wanted me to be conscious for what he had planned. He opened a door, and all these guys started coming in…there must have been twenty or thirty of them. The owner said, 'This is what you get for being so difficult.'"

Roy had half a mind to stop Ed. The blonde was shaking like a leaf, his voice trembling. But he kept going. "I saw—I saw the guy who sold me standing there, just watching. Then they all came at me at once. They—" here his breathing became ragged "—they took turns shoving their dicks down my throat. It was terrifying, I couldn't breathe and I was scared, and at the same time another one would start _fucking_ me. I started bleeding, and crying, and it hurt so bad and all they did was laugh. Eventually someone got the idea to see how much I could take, and I ended up with two of them in my ass and another in my throat. They tried to fit another in me, but the owner stopped them, saying he wanted me punished, not unusable."

Roy, at this point, had a hand clamped over his mouth, and was torn between wanting to vomit and wanting to hunt every last one of those bastards down.

"When they were done, I was covered in their…_stuff_. It was everywhere, and I had inhaled some near the end and I couldn't stop coughing. It felt like my ass was going to split in two and the owner told me to get up but I couldn't, and when I tried I slipped. He ripped off my arm, and left me to lay there until the next morning. I thought…no, I _hoped_ I was going to die. I had never been in so much pain, never been so humiliated."

Edward whispered his next words. "I was nothing more than a toy." Roy noticed then the tears flowing silently down his cheeks.

"After that I didn't fight. I just begged them not to hurt me…I didn't want anyone else to touch me, wanted to be left to die. I was like that until you came and got me. When you did, at first I was scared—I thought you were going to hurt me too. But when you took me outside and covered me up, I realized that wasn't the idea, and didn't want you to leave for fear it was a dream…" Finally, finally, the boy trailed off and did not speak again.

Roy decided to disobey all unspoken rules between them, and leaned over and hugged Edward. The blonde stiffened terribly, but then all at once relaxed, crying messily into Roy's shoulder.

"Ed," he whispered. "You know who sold you, don't you?"

After a tortuous moment, the boy let out a tiny, "No." It didn't convince Roy—something in the way he had worded that portion of his story was off, like he was hiding something—but he didn't push it.

"Ed, it's going to be okay. We're going to find who did this to you, all of the people who hurt you, and make sure they're punished."

"What if they find me again?" The blonde whispered. "I don't know where to go to be safe…"

"How about you and I take a trip up north? It's got to be good for you to get out of Central." Sure, the thought was spontaneous, but maybe Ed would open up once he was further away.

"Okay," he mumbled after a pause, still seeming tense.

"It's alright Ed. I won't let them find you again. I'll protect you."

Edward was quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take much for Roy to get the OK to take off a few days to go up north with Edward. He'd never taken vacation time before, and as there was no crisis going on at the moment…he was set.

Roy was determined to get Ed out of Central. Really, going north was just a random decision; anywhere away from everything that had happened would do. He had some questions for the boy, and Roy didn't think he would answer them unless he was far away.

First and foremost, Roy _had_ to know who had sold Edward. He couldn't shake the hunch that the blonde knew, and just wasn't saying. The only reason for this would be because Ed didn't feel safe—he thought whoever it was would come back if he said anything. So hopefully getting Edward away from Central (and presumably the man who had sold him) would make him more comfortable.

Second, there was something wrong with Alphonse. Edward used to be close to his younger brother, which made sense—they had lost pretty much everyone but each other. But now, Ed _never_ mentioned Al, and Roy hadn't seen them speaking since the day Edward was found. Considering the blonde had just recently given up his ability to perform alchemy for his brother, this lack of communication was even stranger. Add that to the terrified look Roy had seen on Ed's face when Alphonse was in the room, and…well, Roy didn't know what it added up to. Which was why he had to talk to Edward about it, preferably away from Al.

Sighing at the thoughts swirling around in his head, Roy checked his bag—he had everything he needed—and went to pick up Edward.

He didn't precisely rush to the hospital, where Ed was supposed to be waiting, having been discharged that morning, but Roy did get there fairly quickly. He wanted some answers, and, hell, why not admit it? He wanted to see if he could make the boy smile again. Roy had never really thought about how enjoyable Edward's irritating remarks and cheeky grin were (in fact, he had often wished the boy would just _shut up_) until they were gone, replaced with the nervousness the blonde could not seem to shake.

"I'm here to pick up Edward Elric," he told the nurse at the desk. Odd, he had expected to see Ed in the waiting room…

"Oh, he's down the hall, in an empty room—room 107," she said, gesturing. "His brother came, wanted to discuss something with him in private."

"Well," Roy murmured, pushing away from the desk, "that's unusual."

Reaching room 107, he stopped, leaning close to the crack of the door, and listened to the voices inside. He couldn't make out specific words—but he could distinguish Ed from Al, and hear the frantic tones of the former…

* * *

"Please leave!" Edward begged, as far away from Alphonse as possible in that tiny room. "I'm not going to say anything!"

"Oh, don't worry," his brother answered, slowly stepping forward and causing Ed's breathing to falter. "I know you won't…provided that your own safety is enough of an incentive."

"It _is_," Edward said, desperate to get Al to leave. "I don't want to go through that again…" he failed to suppress a shudder.

Alphonse grinned nastily. "As much as I want to believe you, there's just so much at stake right now. I can't have you blabbing. So, I thought I'd give you a little more motivation. I'm not blind, _Brother." _Ed winced at the word. "You're doing well, not talking to anyone…except Mustang. And, you know, should something slip out…he would be able to make life pretty hard for me."

"I told you, I won't—"

"Shut up!" Al snarled.

* * *

Roy's mind was a blank—he heard that last bit clearly enough, Edward promising not to do something and Alphonse yelling at him. Only one thought was coherent: _What the actual fuck?_

* * *

"Now," Alphonse continued, composure regained. "I don't know how close you are to him—not _that_ close, certainly…you can't even let anyone _hug _you…but he should be a good target."

"No!" Ed gasped, unable to stay silent.

"_Yes_, Brother. I'm not going to do anything to him—unless you talk. If that happens, well, I'm sure that lovely…" Al sidled up to Edward as he said this, cupping his brothers face and causing Ed to cry out, eyes wide with a fear beyond words. "…_muscular_ body of his would be quite popular with your old friends, don't you agree? His alchemy might be a problem, though. He won't give it up so easily, no, I'd have to cut off his hands first. No hands, no snapping his fingers in those gloves of his. Maybe once he was broken in a little you could watch him be _taken like a whore_—"

"NO!" This time, Edward screamed. Swiftly, eyes shining with anger, Alphonse punched him in the stomach, causing his brother to double over, moaning.

* * *

That was enough. Roy didn't know exactly what was going on in there, but it wasn't good. He tried the door—locked. He stepped back, leaned forward, ready to break it down…

* * *

"Oh, look, Brother, someone's coming to your rescue." Alphonse said, as the doorknob rattled. "Don't forget what I said."

He opened the door to see Mustang about to force it open. Without a word of explanation, he walked away.

* * *

Edward was still on the floor. Roy watched Al depart, wanting desperately to chase after him, ask him what had happened and what had he done—but no, he needed to make sure Ed was okay.

Evidently, he wasn't. When Roy bent down, tears were streaming down the blonde's face. "Edward," he said, placing a hand on Ed's back, "what in the world _was _that?"

* * *

Edward had to think fast. He couldn't tell Roy the truth, couldn't put him in danger like that. Deranged as Alphonse was now, he still knew Ed…still, apparently, remembered the confession Edward had made about Roy.

No, he couldn't let the man get hurt. And so Edward made something up.

* * *

"Stomachache," the boy said weakly. Immediately Roy was alert—that was easily the lamest excuse he had ever heard. "I was just talking to Al and it started hurting. That's why I screamed…"

"Uh huh," Roy said, helping Edward to his feet. "And why did Alphonse just leave then?"

"He knows you're angry with him," Ed explained slowly, "and he thought you would blame him, and didn't want to deal with it, so he left."

Alarm bells went off in Roy's head left and right. This was wrong, so wrong. Edward was absolutely _petrified_ of his brother—Roy could see it in his eyes. But why? He hadn't really been alone with Alphonse since he was sold. Roy had a vague suspicion he knew what had happened, but couldn't believe it enough to acknowledge the possibility that Al had—no, it was _impossible_.

He hoped.

"C'mon, then, Ed." Roy paused, then took hold of Edward's hand. The boy looked up at him, confused but not seeming uncomfortable. That was good, then—hand-to –hand contact was apparently not threatening. It was a start. "Let's get to the train station."


	6. Chapter 6

It was snowing when they got off the train, and Edward was entranced. His golden eyes were wide, watching the flakes come down. Roy was overjoyed by this turnabout—throughout the train ride, Ed had been jumpy and silent, biting his lip and fidgeting incessantly. Now the boy seemed to have at least forgotten his discontent.

"Haven't you ever seen snow before, Ed?" he asked, laughing as the blonde picked up a handful off the ground for inspection.

"A few times, when I was little…it usually didn't snow in Resembool, though. When it did there was never this _much_…"

Roy knew what he meant. Aside from the thin strip of road that had been cleared, a solid foot and a half of snow covered the ground, and more was coming down. This rarely happened in the other areas of Amestris.

Edward continued to marvel at the flakes the entire way to the hotel, and even once they were in the room, he gazed out the window.

Roy hated to ruin the boy's relatively good mood, but he had brought Ed here for a reason. "Ed…do you feel better, being away from Central?"

The blonde debated this for a moment. "Yeah," he said slowly, still watching the snow. "I do."

Roy's heartbeat sped up. "It's because the person who sold you isn't here, right?"

Edward turned slowly to look at him, eyes clouding. He didn't respond.

"Ed," Roy pushed, "you're safe here. We're away from Central, and besides, I won't let anyone hurt you. You can tell me who it was."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Edward frowned, shaking his head vehemently and drawing his knees up to his chest. The sight broke Roy's heart—to think that a boy as strong as Ed would be hurt so badly that he was afraid even _here_…in that instant Roy's priorities shifted. Yes, he still had to find out who it was that had caused this mess, but first he would make Ed happy, really happy.

He crossed the room, pulling Edward into a loose hug. Roy felt the boy freeze up, his now-natural reaction to contact, and waited. Eventually, as he thought would happen, Ed became less tense, still not returning the embrace but allowing it.

Roy let him go, kneeling so that he was eye level with the blonde. "Ed," he said, putting a smile on his face. "I think it's about time you remembered you're just a kid."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go play in the snow." This simple sentence had the desired effect—Edward's eyes lit up, relief that Roy had dropped the previous topic mingling with intense excitement. He nodded enthusiastically, and they headed out.

* * *

"Ed, if you want to build a snowman, you have to touch the snow…" Roy pointed out, both amused and confused. The boy had been staring at the blank expanse of snow before them for a long while.

"I know," he sighed, "but it's just so perfect."

An idea popped into Roy's mind, and he had to work to hide his smirk. "Ed, do you trust me?"

"Yes," Edward replied cautiously, looking up at Roy with suspicion.

"Up we go then." And, despite the boy's protests, Roy picked him up, tossing Ed into a nearby snowdrift. He disappeared from sight for a moment, before popping back up, snow covering his coat and dusting his hair.

"It is _so_ on!" he shouted, bending down and picking up a handful of snow. He threw it at Roy, who was busy laughing, hitting the top of his head.

Despite being hit, Roy grinned. _Here_ was the boy Edward was supposed to be—competitive and excited. He created his own snowball, launching it back at Ed and beginning the battle.

They traded these meager blows for a while, before Roy upped the ante. Drawing a quick circle into the snow, he transmuted a snowy cannon, firing three snowballs in quick succession at the blonde.

"No fair!" Edward pouted once he recovered, sticking his tongue out at Roy like a child. "I can't even _use_ alchemy anymore!"

"Well, then, you'll just have to get creative, Ed!" he shouted before firing another round.

The boy said nothing, beginning to make a snowball. However, he did not stop, rolling it on the ground, making it bigger and bigger. Once it was as about half as tall as him, Edward heaved it up, launching the massive ball at Roy's midsection.

He was knocked over by the blow, falling to the ground with a distinct lack of grace. Roy heard Ed laughing, and smiled despite having been thoroughly beaten—the blonde was obviously happy, and that had been the goal of the exercise. Footsteps crunched in his direction, and Edward plopped down to Roy's right, waving his arms and legs about.

Roy sat up, watching him make a snow angel with amusement. Ed sat up as well, carefully turning back and tracing his fingers in odd patters across one of the "wings." Then he stood, jumping away to admire his work. Roy got up as well, to see an angel with one automail wing.

"You're adorable." The words flew out of his mouth, the first thing that came to mind—after all, how insanely cute was it for a typically hotheaded boy to customize his snow angel? Roy looked sideways, about to apologize for his slip-up, only to see Edward grinning broadly, a smile just as sure and confident as any he had had before his incident.

"So," he said after a heartbeat, "how about that snowman?"

Edward scampered off to start, leaving Roy behind. The blonde began to build the bottom, and when it was as big as the snowball Ed had hurled at him, Roy called out, "That'll work, Ed."

But the boy was stubborn, shaking his head and continuing to push the snow around, this way and that until it was as tall as him and he couldn't seem to make it move any farther. "Now," he said, satisfied, "now it's big enough."

Roy did the middle piece, but handed it off to Edward to put on. Ed tiptoed and stretched to reach, the ball wobbling precariously until Roy aided him, laughing. The boy scowled at him, and again Roy's heart swelled a little—it was so good to see Edward acting normal again.

Even Roy could not reach to put the head on, so he again lifted Ed into the air, ignoring the boy's grumbles (that were, thankfully, about being held so easily like a small child rather than about being touched). The blonde again used his fingers to draw out eyes, a nose, and a mouth, adding a scarf along the body.

The two stood back to admire their work, Ed with a face-splitting smile on his flushed face.

"We should probably go inside, you know," Roy murmured. "You're going to get frost bite on your automail..."

"Just one more thing!" Ed pleaded, eyes wide.

Roy found he couldn't refuse. "What?"

"_Sledding!_"

* * *

Edward sat on the sled at the top of a large hill, ready to go. He seemed more upbeat than ever, having refused to allow Roy to get his own sled.

Roy crawled in behind Ed, placing his arms slowly around the boy's midsection, heart becoming heavy when he squirmed. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I'm going to have to hold on pretty tight."

"I'll be alright." Edward sounded nervous, but was apparently determined to go through with this.

"Alright. Let me know when to kick off."

"Now!"

And then they were gliding down the hill, gaining speed, the wind blowing Ed's hood off. Though Roy was still holding on to the blonde from behind, Edward didn't complain. In fact, half way down he started laughing hysterically.

Upon reaching the bottom, Ed took the time to stop his giggles before getting up, any previous nervousness gone. "That was fantastic!"

Roy congratulated himself. This trip north had been a great idea. "C'mon, Ed," he said, grabbing the sled and, after a moment's thought, taking the boy's hand. "Let's get back inside. We'll have some hot chocolate."

* * *

In their room once more, Roy sat with Edward on the small couch, under a blanket. They weren't too close, but when their arms brushed Ed seemed to think nothing of it. Roy was emboldened by this success, the boy's apparent improvement. If there was any time to ask, he was sure, it would be now.

And so Roy turned to Ed, and asked the question.


	7. Chapter 7

"Was it Alphonse?"

Edward's face, which had previously been content, drooped suddenly. He held a carefully neutral expression, but his complexion paled alarmingly, and his voice, when he answered, was so shaky Roy could hardly understand him. "N-no."

"Ed," Roy said, knowing from the boy's reaction that he was right—though he could scarcely believe it. "I know it was him. I can tell by how afraid you are, and the way he's acting weird around you…both times I've seen you after you talk to him you were almost or actually in tears."

"No!" Edward shrieked. "No, it wasn't him! I swear it wasn't Alphonse!" As he spoke, Ed's voice rose higher and higher, and he struggled to escape the blanket.

"Ed!" Roy held him down, which only terrified the blonde more. He thrashed about, crying now, hitting Roy's chest to try to escape.

"Calm down, Edward!"

"No, no, no, no! It wasn't him Roy, you can't say that, please!" he sobbed, his movements slowing, his denial turning to words alone.

"Look at yourself, Ed, you're hysterical! I know it was him…" Now, with Edward secured, Roy pulled him into his lap and held the frightened boy tightly as he continued to cry. "It's okay, Ed, it's over now—"

"You don't understand!" he shouted, smacking his forehead on Roy's shoulder. "It wasn't him, please just believe that, you have to!"

"Edward." Roy said, trying to stay calm. He had no idea why the boy wouldn't just admit it; yes it was horrible that his brother would do this to him, but to not tell him while safely away from any threat was…strange. "Why won't you admit it?"

"Because," Ed choked out, "you're _wrong_!"

"Then why are you so afraid of Alphonse?"

"I'm not!" he insisted.

Roy readjusted the blonde so that he was looking at him. "You told me, when we rescued you, that I was the only person you trusted anymore. I didn't understand why then, and I still don't now, but if you trust me then tell me, Ed."

This, at least, stopped the boy's denials. He sat in Roy's lap, shaking violently, tears still streaming down his face. Roy's words seemed to have affected Ed; eventually he spoke. "I_ can't_ Roy. I can't say it."

"Why?"

Edward shook his head.

"Please, Ed. I want to help," Roy whispered, hugging the boy tight. "You know, if you don't tell me, I can't have him arrested—there's no proof—but I _will _go after him myself. He deserves it after what he's done to you."

This brought on a whole new wave of struggling. "No!" Ed gasped. "No, no, you _can't_!"

Roy's eyes became hard, his voice harsh with impatience. "Yes, I can, Edward. In fact, I prefer that…getting to take care of the bastard who did this to you myself…"

To his surprise, the blonde grabbed his face, fear and desperation shining in his eyes. "Fine! You're right, okay? He—he sold me…my little brother sold me. He watched all those men rape me. Al never meant for me to be rescued. That's why you can't let him know that _you_ know. If you do, he said he'd take me to that place again, or somewhere similar, and make sure it was worse this time." Edward's voice quavered as he spoke.

"Ed," Roy murmured, pulling the boy against him, surprised by the lack of resistance. It seemed he was too numbed by the bigger threat to be worried about something so small. "You know I won't let that happen. I told you, I'll protect you."

"No," Edward whispered back, voice muffled by Roy's shirt. "It's more than that. If he finds out I told anyone…he's going to do that to you, too—cut off your hands so you can't defend yourself and sell you."

Roy said nothing, shock spreading through him. Sure, he had been threatened before, but that was a new one. "Why," he said after a long pause, "would Alphonse bother coming after me?"

"Because he knows you're the only person I would trust in this situation."

"What if I wasn't?"

Ed still did not raise his head to answer. "Believe me. Al…he knows _why_ I trust you, okay? And he knows I won't be _trusting_ anyone else."

"I still don't understand," Roy confessed, stroking Edward's hair. "Why am I the one you chose to trust?"

The blonde shook his head, refusing to answer. "C'mon, tell me."

"You'll leave. And then I'll be alone."

"I wouldn't leave you like this, Ed. I'm not _that_ terrible. I promise."

Edward raised his head, glancing at Roy, biting his lip against whatever secret he was holding in. "It's because I…love you." Ed ducked his head back down, apparently not wanting to see Roy's reaction.

"Oh, _Ed_…" It made sense now, why Edward had said that Roy was the only one he would trust—Roy was also probably the last person Ed could say he really loved, now that Al had betrayed him. And—what about Roy? How did he feel? While he pondered this, Roy posed a question: "Why does Alphonse know?"

Again, the blonde's voice was muted. "I told him way before I brought his body back and he sold me…"

Roy found himself smiling, not that the boy could see this. "So you've felt this way for a while…?"

A silent nod.

Roy considered his own emotions—the frantic searching for Edward while he was missing, the intense rage upon finding him broken in that hellhole, the sadness that welled up in his chest whenever Ed couldn't bring himself to smile anymore, the desperate desire to destroy the man who did this, even before he knew it was Alphonse…and most of all, the way that seeing Edward smile had seemed to put the whole world back in place again today.

"Well, Ed…I'm not going to pretend I know much about it, but…I think I love you too."

Roy grinned broadly as this confession had the boy's head snapping up to look at him, hope brightening his features. "Really?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie, am I?"

Edward threw his arms around Roy's neck, half-laughing, half-sobbing with relief. Roy was caught off guard but immensely pleased at this action—the first time Ed had initiated physical contact since being rescued.

Letting his arms fall around the blonde clinging to him, Roy spoke in Edward's ear. "It's alright. I won't let him hurt you again…which means I'll keep myself safe, too."

Edward nodded, not daring to speak, lest he break the stunning, absolute happiness that coursed through him.


	8. Chapter 8

"You really, _really_ shouldn't do this, Roy…" Edward whimpered behind him, pulling his coat.

Roy shook his head, walking on despite the boy's efforts to stop him. "Yes, I should." His voice was tense, rage controlled—but just barely. He walked through the halls of Central Headquarters, peaking into doorways, searching for Ed's brother.

"But, Roy—"

Finally losing his patience, Roy spun around, grabbing the blonde by his arms. Edward let out a terrified squeak, eyes wide. Guilt washed over Roy—Edward might be acting absurdly about this, but he had been through a lot and Roy didn't need to be so rough. His words were much gentler. "Ed, I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to you, nor will I let him hurt you again. Please, just let me take care of this."

"I was afraid this would happen."

At this new voice, Roy raised his eyes from Edward's, and looked directly at Alphonse. He wasted no time with speech, but snapped his fingers automatically, sending a jet of spiraling flame rushing towards the younger Elric brother.

Al flattened himself against the wall, narrowly avoiding being burnt. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you, Brother?"

Edward backed into Roy, eyes wide and unseeing. He didn't seem to be breathing.

"It's alright, Ed!" Roy shouted, snapping his fingers again, only to have the fire blocked by a quick transmutation on Al's part. "Breathe! I've got you!"

Alphonse laughed, the cruel sound echoing in the hall. "What can you do, _Colonel_?"

Roy didn't answer, merely snapped his fingers a third time, not holding back. He bent over, shielding his face as well as Ed's from the heat. When it subsided, he glanced up, to see Alphonse walking towards them. He looked like something out of a nightmare, with his face blackened and his hands (which h must have held up in a vain effort to protect himself) stripped down to muscle and bone.

"Ohhh," he moaned. Immediately, Roy noticed the change—it was no longer Al's voice that spoke, but two voices, overlapping each other oddly. "That _hurt_. I didn't know I'd _feel_ that. And it seems to be rather difficult to heal a body that's not my own…"

As the voice spoke, red sparks erupted over Alphonse's injuries, lazily reforming his skin. Edward was silent in his arms, and even Roy's mouth was agape with horror.

"Roy," Ed choked out. "He's—he's—"

"A homunculus," Roy breathed. He pulled Edward up and began running down the hall, away from Alphonse and out of the Military Headquarters. Al laughed behind them, taunting Roy for his retreat.

"How's that _possible_?" Ed wailed as they sprinted away, sounds of pursuit echoing behind them.

"There's only one place I know of where homunculi hide out," Roy answered, turning down a side street and pulling the blonde along with him. "Maybe we can find some answers there."

Down a tunnel, into darkness. The pair traveled downward, just barely avoiding running into the damp walls at each bend. And then a sudden light ahead of them.

Roy and Ed entered the chamber, slowing their pace until they stopped in front of the only being in sight: a homunculus, judging from the red lines on his limbs, though not one Roy had seen before. It had short, dark hair, and was even shorter than Edward, clothed neck to mid-thigh in leather.

The homunculus didn't move from its splayed position on the floor.

Ed, less afraid of this unknown threat than his brother (or whatever his brother had become), ventured to nudge the being with his boot. Still, there was no response.

"Well, it's not dead," Roy mused. "They dissolve when they die. So…"

"I suggest you step away." Alphonse spoke, in his own voice once more, from the entryway.

Edward turned to face his brother, while Roy merely glanced over his shoulder, preferring to watch the homunculus on the ground in case it should wake. "And why would I do that?" he asked.

"I'm warning you," Al growled, taking a step forward.

Why Alphonse was so desperate to protect this unknown homunculus, Roy had no idea, but he wasn't about to do what Al asked. A quick snap, and the homunculus before him was burning.

Again in that double timbre voice, Alphonse screamed, clutching at his body before falling to the ground, oddly mirroring the burning homunculus.

Then the being in front of Roy burst into life, shrieking with pain. Red sparks erupted from its body, trying to quench the flames.

Ed stood stock still beside him as Roy egged the fire on, refused to let up, burning the homunculus away. He stared, uncomprehending, at his brother's body.

After a short time, silence descended upon the chamber, shaking Edward out of his reverie. He turned to Roy, spotting a pile of ashes on the ground before they could disappear.

"How odd," Roy murmured. "Two Stones."

Indeed, rather than the one Philosopher's Stone found in most homunculi, lying on the floor were _two_. Not wanting to take any risks, Roy crushed them with his boot.

Both Ed and Roy took a moment to breathe, when suddenly a thought occurred to Roy.

"Edward," he whispered, slowly walking in a circle. "Where do you suppose that 'Father' character is?"

Apparently without an answer, Ed began t look around as well, peering into the shadows. A cough sounded behind the pair.

Wary and just about spent, Roy looked at Alphonse, who was struggling to get to his feet. "W-where am I?" he asked, innocent as he was before.

Roy waited until Al had risen completely and looked at him before raising his hand, poised to snap. Alphonse stared at him, uncomprehending and cautious. "I won't be buying that one," Roy said, voice dangerously low.

"Wait!" Al cried. "I don't understand!" As he held up his hands, a new concern took over Alphonse. "I…I have a _body_? What the hell?"

Edward moved slightly beside him. "A—Al?" he whispered.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted, rushing to hug Ed. Roy didn't have to intervene; the blonde stumbled back of his own accord, arms pin wheeling to keep his balance.

"Brother…" Al's voice trailed off, eyes beginning to tear up. "What's wrong? Why…are you afraid of me? Why is Roy threatening me!? What's _happening_?"

Roy finally lowered his fingers, a certain softness in Al's eyes that had been conspicuously absent the past few months making him curious. "You're Alphonse Elric?" he asked.

Al nodded desperately.

Roy felt Edward slump into his side as he spoke. "You have some explaining to do."


	9. Chapter 9--End

Alphonse was swiftly working himself up into a panic, though Roy had lowered his hand. "How can I explain anything when I don't even know what you're talking about!?" he cried.

Roy pondered this, eyes cast upwards. "Perhaps," he said after thinking a moment, "you could start with the last thing you remember?"

"We were in our room, and Brother was sleeping," Al started immediately, "and I heard him wake up—I thought he had had a nightmare, it happens sometimes—but I stayed still. He doesn't like to _admit _that he's scared, even if it's while he's asleep. Then I…_felt_ something. I don't really know what, but the fact that I felt at all was strange. And then it was like my mind was too crowded, and I heard a laugh, and then it was just darkness…until somehow I ended up here."

"Al." Ed whispered, shakily. "It's been more than three months since that night."

Alphonse's eyes widened, his mouth agape, but he seemed to be unable to manage sound.

At this point, Roy was more or less convinced that the boy in front of him really was Alphonse Elric. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"No!" Al wailed, distraught.

Roy watched Edward carefully for a reaction. The boy looked blank, numb—but really, what were you supposed to feel when you realize the brother that had been a terror for the recent past doesn't even know what he did? "How is that possible?" Ed asked, eyes darting from Roy to Alphonse in his desperation to understand.

Roy hummed, thinking about the question. "This is just a guess, but…that homunculus I just destroyed, you've never seen it before, have you Ed?" The blonde shook his head. "Well then…it's possible it was a _new_ homunculus, one with powers unknown. I would speculate that the homunculus managed to take over Alphonse as soon as you returned him to his body, Ed. It would make sense—Father wouldn't be above ordering…all that to happen to you. And he is probably cruel enough to think up making your brother the one who seems to be at fault."

Edward nodded, shrinking imperceptibly closer to Roy, while Al's brow scrunched in confusion. "Wait, wait. What do you mean 'all that's happened to him'? What…" he paused. "If that's the case, what exactly did it make me do?"

Ed turned his head away, face contorting into a pained grimace. Again, Alphonse reached for his brother, instinctively, and again Edward stepped back, shoulders hunching slightly. Roy himself was silent, ignoring Al's pleading eyes. Would it be crueler to tell Alphonse what his brother had gone through, or have him not understand why Ed was uncomfortable, even fearful, around him?

Roy released Edward, leading Al by the shoulder until he was out of earshot of the blonde, and just barely visible.

"Al," he said, keeping his voice low. "What I'm going to tell you isn't pretty, but…you deserve to know why Ed is so hesitant around you."

Alphonse nodded, biting his lip.

Roy took a deep breath, steeling himself. He didn't like going over, once again, what Edward had been through, especially with his newly realized feelings for the boy. "The night that the homunculus presumably took over you, Ed brought your body back. I don't know the details, but as soon as that happened, he lost his alchemic abilities."

Al gasped, but Roy's gaze prevented him from speaking. "You—due to the control of the homunculus—then proceeded to attack him. You sold him to a man who ran a whorehouse, and he was placed inside. I won't go over the details—" Alphonse's expression was one of horror as he realized Roy couldn't even tell him specifics, it was so terrible "—but Ed was used for the full three months. On one occasion, by multiple men at once, and the entire time you stood there watching."

Silent tears began to trail down Al's cheeks. Roy pushed down the guilt that was rising in him; Alphonse had to understand. "After three months, someone spotted him through a window and called me, and we managed to rescue him. I'm not going to sugarcoat it; he was in bad shape afterward. Physically, he was covered in bruises, and quite literally ripped apart. Mentally…let me give you an example. As I picked him up, to get him out of that hellhole, he was screaming and moaning for me to not touch him."

Alphonse was having trouble suppressing the sobs now welling up inside him, but Roy forged ahead. "He _still_ doesn't like people touching him…though I seem to be a bit of an exception."

Surprisingly, Al hiccupped, laughing through his tears. "Yeah, B-Brother always d-did have a thing for y-you."

Roy's smile was short-lived as he got serious once more. "After we rescued him, you threatened him. Said if he told anyone who was to blame, you would make sure his tortures were worse once you sold him again…and later you threatened to sell _me _as well. He's hurt, Al, and he's a work in progress now. He's getting better, but…you can't blame him for being a little cautious around you. But I know how much you love Ed—and I think that deep down, he remembers that, too."

Alphonse nodded, teary eyes steeling with determination. "I'll fix this," he said, before walking back over to Edward.

"Al—" Roy cautioned, not wanting the younger Elric brother to make Ed flinch away again—it would only make them both more miserable.

Instead, Alphonse bowed his head, stopping a few feet from his brother. "Brother, I don't know the details of what happened to you—I don't want to. But Roy explained enough for me to know that I don't deserve to be in the same building as you, let alone call myself your brother. I honestly had no idea what was happening during that time; my memory is just blackness. But I should have been able to come to my senses, and stop what I caused, and I am sorrier than you could ever imagine."

By the end of Al's apology, Edward was crying silently, and Roy walked over to put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Al," Ed managed after he composed himself, attempting a hesitant smile. "I know it wasn't you. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be hard to forget that it was your _face_ that watched as…well, you know. But you're back now…and you're definitely still my brother."

Knowing better than to try to hug Ed, Alphonse stretched out a hand, and the siblings shook.

With that, the trio left the chamber behind, walking out the tunnels and back into the sunlight, injured by the past but open to the future.

* * *

Father dropped down from the ceiling of his chamber, silently landing on the floor. He watched Roy, Ed, and Al leave with mild annoyance.

Yes, this last homunculus had, in the end, been a failure; but it _had _managed to rid Fullmetal of his alchemy, and severely damage his psyche.

Perhaps his next creation would have even better results…


	10. Author's Note

Well isn't that ending ominous.

Left it open-ended like that because I **might** be doing a sequel to this one.

I'm really glad to have made it to the end (and even have further ideas) because when I first thought up this plot, I thought it was stupid and wasn't going to publish it. Good thing I had a change of heart, eh?

So yes, let me know if you'd be interested in a continuation, and please leave reviews with your thoughts~ Much love


	11. UPDATE!

**Hey guys! For those of you who don't know/didn't see, I have posted the sequel to Sold. It is called Bartered, and can be read here:**

** s/10251836/1/Bartered**

**There will be a third story to wrap the series up, so keep an eye out!**


	12. UPDATE 2!

**The third part is up! You can now read the first chapter of Counterfeited, sequel to Sold and Bartered, here:**

** s/10327899/1/Counterfeited**

**Enjoy~**


End file.
